After Dark
by yueyue
Summary: NxM, AU-ish. She thought she had lost in their game of love, but the looks he gives her can only mean otherwise.


**Fandom:**Gakuen Alice  
**Pairing: **Natsume x Mikan  
**Word Count: **1069  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gakuen Alice.  
**Notes: **Enjoy the story.  
**Date: **01.17.10  
**Music: **Love Love Love by Epik High feat. Yoong Jin

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 00. Reality**

_---_

_"I wonder if there's such thing called fate," she drawled._

---

It was lunchtime, and everyone was busy talking among themselves. I sat with Sumire and Hotoru, my best friends, while chewing on a piece of chicken and half listening to their conversation. Today was the first day of a new semester here at Gakuen Alice, a boarding school for alices: children with special powers. As exciting as that may sound, my interest for school have diminished over the years. Today is no different from any other day.

My name is Mikan Sakura. I came to this school seven years ago looking for Hotaru, who is my childhood friend. I was only a girl of 10 then. At that age, I was young and naive. I was amazed by the beautiful world of alices. When I was told that I was eligible to enroll here, I thought heaven had come down to earth. But I found out soon enough that nothing is as easy as it looks. My alice of nullification was not as beautiful and useful as others'. I was treated badly because I was a no star, often taken advantaged of by teachers and used as a scapegoat by my fellow classmates. However, over the years I've gotten used to the early awakenings, the rules, the people, and even the studying. I've made friends, and I've even become a two star.

I'm tough, and I survived.

I've put up with a lot of crazy, unexplainable things throughout my school career. It seems like everyday, something manages to catch my attention. Curiosity is my nature, I suppose. I just can't help but to stick my nose into something that has nothing to do with me; like right now, something two desks away had my eyes: something that's half girl, half brooding fire boy.

The girl is very pretty. Her name is Luna Koizumi, and she had just recently transferred to our class a few months ago. I know very little about her except for what I can see with my eyes. Her hair is always perfectly waved and they laid obediently on her head. Her nails are always painted and accessorized with jewels. Her face is like a porcelain doll - soft and pale. Her large eyes stood out, framed by incredible, long eyelashes. Her nose is tall and straight. And her mouth is always pursed together in a natural pout.

She is very charming, as well as mannered and friendly with everybody. On her first day, she had Narumi-sensei falling at her feet. He even gave her a special seat next to Hyuuga Natsume. Just because she asked for it.

Everybody wants to sit next to Natsume. It's just how the world works. I suppose Luna just had the right luck at the right time. And before you know it, the two are inseparable. They're together day and night. Arms linked, hands held, _lips_ locked. Seeing them together sends a shiver down my spine. But I still observe shamelessly, intrigued.

I watched Luna scoop some eggs into her spoon and looked at Natsume, hopeful. "Natsume-kun, please have some of my eggs." she said, her voice sweet as honey.

Natsume didn't even look up. "Hn," he grunted. He was the silent type who preferred to listen than to talk. I've known him since the first day I stepped foot in Alice Acadamy, long enough to understand his one worded vocabulary. That 'Hn' meant no.

He is a very good looking boy, I'll admit. I casted my gaze at his soft dark hair, which fell into his nonchalant face. Effortlessly, he shook it away and flipped a page of his manga, all in one motion. His feet were on the desk and his school uniform was dis-shriveled: his mandatory tie had mysteriously vanished along with the first button of his shirt.

But despite all that, I think he's mesmorizing mostly because of his eyes. His eyes are dark crimson, unlike any other I've seen. When you look into them, it's like looking into a strange reflection of some sort. They are as cold as a pool of blood, yet as warm as a fire on a cold winter night.

"Come on, Natsume-kun, just one bite," Luna nudged his arm. My fingers curled and I watched her pull back Natsume's hair. "It won't hurt, I promise. I even made these myself."

Natsume stared at her suspiciously.

"You don't trust my cooking, Natsume-kun?" asked Luna, her face slowly falling. She sighed and her lips began to quiver.

Reluctantly, the boy put his manga book down and hmph'd at her pushiness. His mouth slowly opened, eyelids drooping, and Luna smiled.

My stomach suddenly churned. I quietly stood up, smoothing out my skirt. The remains of my lunch were pushed aside as I had suddenly lost my appetite. The air in the room had suddenly become heavy. I ignored the look Hotaru gave me and the kick Sumire delivered under the desk. Speedily, I gathered my belongings and began to walk out of the classroom.

I took one last look at the couple. I saw her hand gently carassing his thigh. Her nails scraped the soft material of his black pants, touching and fondling. Then I saw her eyes. Those glass eyes glanced at me, looking pleased, as if she was mocking me. And I ran like a wounded prey.

My eyes were wet as I remembered something I've been meaning to forget.

I used to sit next to Hyuuga Natsume. He was my boyfriend.

And when Luna came, she stole him away from me.

xxx

_"Wipe your eyes, silly girl, __it'll do you no good to let him see you cry."_

xxx

* * *

**Review, please. It'd make me really happy and motivated.  
This was a prologue of some sort; Mikan's POV, if you weren't able to figure it out.  
Sorry for my errors. ):**


End file.
